eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
|position = 26th |points = 11 |previous = Black Smoke |next = Perfect Life }} Ghost was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm performed by Jamie-Lee Kriewitz. This was Jamie's debut single after winning the fifth season of The Voice of Germany. As a member of the Big Five, Germany was pre-qualified for the final. Jamie previewed her song during the second semfinal along with the songs from Italy and the United Kingdom. In the final, it performed 10th following Sweden and preceding France. At the close of voting, it finished in last place for the second year in a row (seventh time overall) with 11 points. Lyrics The story of us, is it already told? Let’s tear the book apart, start to rewrite it all We’re already gone but still in this together Like a dragon to his gold we’re still holding on Our life won’t wait for us to live We don’t need a lifetime to figure out what we miss The love we get is the love we give A money chest full of love but we hid the key This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now Can’t we get an alternate ending? Can’t we get an alternate ending? Oh… Somehow we will change everything that we touch But we held on too tight and changed it too much We sweep up this love, put the pieces back together And if we find them all can we bring this to life? Our life won’t wait for us to live We don’t need a lifetime to figure out what we miss The love we get is the love we give A money chest full of love but we hid the key This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now Can’t we get an alternate ending? Can’t we get an alternate ending? Oh… Can’t we get an alternate ending? Can’t we get an alternate ending? Oh… This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you (Ah…) Haunting the ghost of me We’re lonely in a crowded room together Tell me who’s scared now This is the ghost of you (Tell me who’s scared now) Haunting the ghost of me We’re playing house in these walls forever Tell me who’s scared now Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:Germany Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five Category:Last placers